Instant Messaging Fun!
by XxMysticRosexX
Summary: The Naruto Gang get's instant messaging. Chatrooms. Romance. So many things!


**New story! I have always loved reading Naruto IM stories! Now that I have an account, I can write one of my own!!! Please Review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Alas. **

**CherriBlossomSweeti  
Sakura **

**SexyBlonde Ino **

**ShyButterfly Hinata**

**WeaponzMistressTenten **

**YouthfulGreenLad Rock Lee **

**SolitudeAvenger Sasuke**

**HokageofRamen Naruto **

**XxDesertCoffinxXGaara**

**P.U.P.P.E.TM.A.N. Kankuro **

**MYFAN:YOURDEATH Temari**

**Fate'sNinja Neji **

**PLEASINGLYPlump Choji **

**CloudsAreMyCalling Shikamaru **

**B.u.g.B.o.y. Shino**

**HowMuchIsThatPuppyInTheWindow Kiba **

**CherriBlossomSweeti _has entered the chat room. _**

**SexyBlonde _has entered the chat room_**

**ShyButterfly _has entered the chat room_  
**

**WeaponzMistress_ has entered the chat room_**

**YouthfulGreenLad _has entered the chat room_**

**SolitudeAvenger_ has entered the chat room_**

**HokageofRamen _has entered the chat room_**

**XxDesertCoffinxX_ has entered the chat room_**

**P.U.P.P.E.TM.A.N _has entered the chat room_**

**MYFAN:YOURDEATH_ has entered the chat room_**

**Fate'sNinja _has entered the chat room_**

**PLEASINGLYPlump _has entered the chat room_**

**CloudsAreMyCalling _has entered the chat room_**

**B.u.g.B.o.y. _has entered the chat room_**

**HowMuchIsThatPuppyInTheWindow _has entered the chat room_**

**CherriBlossomSweeti: **Hey guys! Isn't this cool? We all have screen names! Yay!

**SolitudeAvenger: **hn. Whatever.

**Fate'sNinja: **hn.

**ShyButterfly: **I find this rather exciting.

**SexyBlonde: **MMMmmmhhhmmm giggles heyyy Sasuke-kun

**CherriBlossomSweeti: **Lay off him pig

**SolitudeAvenger: **hn. She's right.

**HokageofRamen: **HEYYYY!!!

**SolitudeAvenger: **Shut up, Dobe.

**HokageofRamen: **WHAT'D YA CALL ME TEME?!

**WeaponzMistress: **Why so grumpy? This is supposed to be fun!

**XxDesertCoffinxX: **Hey.

**MYFAN:YOURDEATH: **hi.

**P.U.P.P.E.T.M.A.N.: **hey y'all

**CloudsAreMyCalling:** hey chicken puppet boy

**Everybody: **whhhhhaaaaaaatt???

**CloudsAreMyCalling: **wussy boy freaked before I got to face him in the Chuunin exams.

**HowMuchIsThatPuppyInTheWindow: **haha! Sucka!

**PLEASINGLYPlump: **hm. Well III got all the free barbecue I wanted from Asuma-sensei. And I didn't even win!!!

**CloudsAreMyCalling: **And look, it put you in the hospital, you pig.

**SexyBlonde: **Hey, SO my nickname, you fatty!

**PLEASINGLYPlump: **_not fat. PLEASINGLY PLUMP. Must kill Ino!!!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**ShyButterfly: **Ino, I suggest you run away.

**SexyBlonde: **planning on it. pray for me!!!

**SexyBlonde _has left the chat room_**

**PLEASINGLYPlump _has left the chat room_**

**SolitudeAvenger: **I sure won't.

**CherriBlossomSweeti: **Sasuke! Ino's my best friend. Please don't give her a death wish!

**SolitudeAvenger: **Whatever

**HokageofRamen: **HEY! Teme listen to Sakura-chan! She's always right

**CherriBlossomSweeti: **You know, Naruto, sucking up will not make me like you. You must've realized that HINATA-CHAN luuuuuuuuuuvs you by now.

**ShyButterfly: **SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HokageofRamen: **Awwww, Hinata-chan you are so cute! Let's go get some ramen together! MY TREAT!!

**ShyButterfly: **Really? Th-that's great! (Thank you Sakura!)

**ShyButterfly _has left the chat room_**

**HokageofRamen _has left the chat room_ **

**CherriBlossomSweeti: **Aww, they make such a cute couple!

**HowMuchIsThatPuppyInTheWindow: **I don't think so

**CloudsAreMyCalling: **stop being a jealous mess

**HowMuchIsThatPuppyInTheWindow: **Am not!

**CloudsAreMyCalling: **are too

**HowMuchIsThatPuppyInTheWindow: **am not!

**CherriBlossomSweeti: **STOP IT!!!

**WeaponzMistress: **Sakura's right. You guys fight about every little thing. Just shut up, both of you.

**HowMuchIsThatPuppyInTheWindow: **he started it!!

**WeaponzMistress: SHUT UP!!!!**

**CherriBlossomSweeti: SHUT UP!! **

**SolitudeAvenger: **hn.

**Fate'sNinja: **you guys are annoying and boring. Bye

**Fate'sNinja _has left the chat room_**

**SolitudeAvenger: **for once, girly-man's got a point**  
**

**SolitudeAvenger _has left the chat room_**

**CherriBlossomSweeti: **Sasuke-kun!!!!

**YouthfulGreenLad: **Ahhhh, my lovely Sakura-chan!!! Will you go out with me?

**CherriBlossomSweeti:** LEE! Stop asking me that!!!

**YouthfulGreenLad: **But why? I love you!

**CherriBlossomSweeti: **you want a list? Ok. Your eyebrows are like caterpillars, you talk with no contractions, your model is you geek sensei, you wear a green jumpsuit, SPANDEX none the less, and your hair is uuuuglly.

**YouthfulGreenLad: **Saaaakuraaaa!!!

**CherriBlossomSweeti: **I leaving. I'm totally miffed.

**CherriBlossomSweeti _has left the chat room_**

**MYFAN:YOURDEATH: **I think she has PMS

**P.U.P.P.E.T.M.A.N.: **agreed

**XxDesertCoffinxX: **agreed

**YouthfulGreenLad: **I must now do 60,000,000,000,000 laps around Konoha on one foot! Then Sakura will go out with me!!!

**YouthfulGreenLad _has left the chat room_**

**XxDesertCoffinxX: **As if. wishful thinking. she doesn't deserve him. **  
**

**HowMuchIsThatPuppyInTheWindow: **whoa. Gaara being protective. CREEPY! But I'm hungry. C ya guys.

**HowMuchIsThatPuppyInTheWindow _has left the chat room_**

**B.u.g.B.o.y.: **I like bugs

**WeaponzMistress: **Oh, hey Shino. You were so quiet!!!

**P.U.P.P.E.T.M.A.N.: **meh, he's always quiet

**XxDesertCoffinxX: **I'm bored. I have some Kazekage duties. Adios amigos

**XxDesertCoffinxX _has left the chat room_**

**P.U.P.P.E.T.M.A.N.: yea. **I better go to make sure he doesn't try to commit suicide.

**MYFAN:YOURDEATH: **me too. See you guys

**P.U.P.P.E.T.M.A.N. _ha left the chat room_**

**MYFANYOURDEATH _has left the chat room_**

**B.u.g.B.o.y.: **Hm.

**WeaponzMistress: **So Shino, what's going on in your life?

**B.u.g.B.o.y. _has left the chat room_**

**WeaponzMistress: **meh, how rude, Shikamaru

**CloudsAreMyCalling _has left the chat room_**

**WeaponzMistress: **jeez! People have NO pride anymore

**WeaponzMistress: **Hello? I'm the only person in here?

**WeaponzMistress: **This sucks

**WeaponzMistress _has left the chat room _**

**Okay. Chappie number one. Like or no like? Review!!! It'll be fun!!! Thanks. **

**Luvs ya,**

**XxMysticRosexX**


End file.
